vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Krellians
Krellians are collection of aliens of different species likely native to planet Krell. The group includes Elderbug Blate and the villagers, Princess Malocoti and the Krell Sorceress, and the aliens worshiping the Yalex. Biology Krellians of the village are a small insect-like race of people reminiscent of ants and other bugs. They are smaller than average human height and have at least two antennae on their heads, and chitinous bodies with a pair of spikes at their jawlines. Most villagers are blue, green, or gray in color with eyes that have apparent pupils, but with yellow or white sclerae. There is very little to no apparent sexual dimorphism among the species, although it appears females tend to have long coils of hair-like appendages. Each villager only has two arms and two legs. Krellians of the moon are a camel-like alien species that are quadrupedal, but can stand on two legs and use their front legs as hands. They are covered in light brown fur with darker brown on their limbs; they each have three toes on their front legs and two on their hind legs. The aliens have a pair of pointed ears that sit high on their heads and a short furry tail. The moon priest whose face is seen has brown eyes with pupils large enough that his eyes nearly appear solid black. Other residents are Malocoti and the Krell Sorceress; they share an identical appearance, differing majorly only in color, and are more humanoid than Blate and the other natives. Only their blue skin and a pair of split ears distinguishes them from humans of Earth. The princess has red eyes, while the sorceress has purple eyes. It is unclear which species of alien race either individual is, or if more of their species exists. Society The village is built into the desert landscape and overseen by an "Elderbug", who is currently Blate, as the village leader. Blate describes his role as ensuring no one gets "squashed" by the Abomination, and his daughter is in charge of the yearly feast for the Guardian of Krell. The people of the village struggle with preparing a feast for the guardian so it will only eat a few of their own people and continue defending it from the Abomination. The camel-like aliens comprising the high priests and reside on Krell's surface, but have a temple on Krell's moon where they worship the hole containing the Yalex as the "burning eye" in the moon's "evershadow" that holds the "spirit of the moon". The moon temple is surrounded by fields of grain. Once the growing season is over, most of the race returns to Krell's surface where there is another temple, while the high priests stay on the moon to harvest the grain, chew it up, store it in containers, and then dump the substance into the burning hole on the moon as offerings to feed the Yalex. The priests wear a red and brown loincloth and ceremonial headdresses, but they cover themselves with robes, goggles, and breathing masks to make their offerings to the Yalex, and usually keep bindings around their front legs. The moon temple contains a massive calendar carved into the ceiling that tracks when the Yalex will awaken, which the race happily welcomes as a natural flow of time meaning the end of their lives, when truth will be revealed to them, and they will continue their journey in death. They claim to follow the teachings of the "Haruspex", whose carving resembles Haggar. Malocoti and the Krell Sorceress live elsewhere on Krell at stone tower surrounded by a forest. They have no known connections to any other society on Krell, although Malocoti holds the title of Princess, implying she has royal status to a structured society. Known Krellians Blate Krell Sorceress Malocoti Gallery KrellVillage.png|The village feast. KrellHunkFood.png|Hunk before the feast. KrellPaladins.png|Paladins celebrating with villagers. MalocotiDragon.png|Malocoti as a dragon. Trivia * The term "Krellian" is not present in the canon. * The Abomination and Guardian of Krell, which reside on Krell, are not considered characters. * The Sphinx is not considered a Krellian due to his origin being unknown and his task of traveling the universe to analyze and challenge species for over a million years. References Nagivation Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Aliens